Multi-tray cabinets (also referred to as carts when mobilized) are known to have a pair of opposite vertical side walls, a top wall, a back wall and a bottom wall defining an interior compartment with a front door mounted along a front vertical edge of one of the side walls for opening and closing a front opening to the compartment. Also, in the compartment racks are vertically spaced on the interiors of the side walls for supporting trays horizontally one above the other in the compartment. Multi-tray cabinets are also known to have an interior compartment with front and rear access openings that may be independently opened and closed by front and rear doors.
Room for sliding trays in and out of interior compartments of these cabinets is typically cramped and so is restricted primarily by a server using only one hand. This is the case whether the cabinet has only a front access opening or both front and rear access openings for reason that the server can only slide a food tray in or out of one of the openings at a time, that being the one opening that accommodates the server's hand.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies of the known prior art and problems that remain unsolved.